knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Bosanski jezik i Bosnjaci u pjesmi,stihovi zahvale na bosanskom jeziku Omera Hume
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Omer Hazim Humo, Dr. Hazim Šabanović, Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima. Sarajevo: Svjetlost, 1973, 661; Mehmed Handžić, Rad bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana na književnom polju. Teme iz književne historije, Ogledalo, Sarajevo: 1999, 407-408, 423-424; Ibrahim Kemura, Prva štampana knjiga arebicom na našem jeziku (Omer efendija Humo i njegov prosvjetni rad). Glasnik VIS-a u SFRJ, XV, br. 5-6, Sarajevo: 1969, 208-223 (1808–1880) najčešće se spominje kao autor prve štampane knjige na bosanskom jeziku arapskim pismom. Njegovo ime ostat će zabilježeno kao ime jednog od prvih i najznačajnijih reformatora arapskog pisma za bilježenje bosanskog jezika (arebice), a Humo je bio i veliki zagovarač i borac za očuvanje bosanskoga kao svog maternjeg jezika. Nastojao je svoja djela pisati na maternjem jeziku ”...kako bi se bolje proširila i narodu pristupačnija bila”.M. Handžić, Rad bosanskohercegovačkih muslimana na književnom polju, 407. Moglo bi se reći da se čitavo stvaralaštvo i prosvjetiteljski rad Omera Hume mogu posmatrati u okrilju borbe za bolji položaj bosanskog jezika. Za tu je svoju ideju uglavnom pisao i stvarao, a dio tog stvaralaštva jeste i pjesma Stihovi zahvale na bosanskom jeziku: Berlejiši miftah lugat bosnevi, :Anamo su tri lugata četiri: :Turski, furski, arabski, :Znaćeš furski, ne da lugat lagati. :Turćijatu zihun dobro otvori, :Tutkun Omer zihni ovim bi. :Prez šubhe je babin jezik najlašni, :Svako njime vama vikom besidi. :Slatka braćo Bošnjaci! :Hak vam Omer govori. Pažljivijim iščitavanjem nekih stihova ove pjesme mogu se uočiti dvije veoma interesantne činjenice vezane uz identitet bošnjačkog naroda u njegovoj prošlosti, koje zavređuju da budu elaborirane kako bismo u tom polju proširili i obogatili svoja saznanja. Svakako treba napomenuti da pjesma Stihovi zahvale na bosanskom jeziku lingvistima pruža i mnogo više materijala za istraživanje, ali to bi već bilo u domenu lingvističkog skupa o sličnoj temi. Ono što se možda prvo dâ primijetiti u ovoj pjesmi jeste spominjanje drugih jezika pored bosanskog. Bosanski se jezik u ovoj pjesmi poredi s arapskim, perzijskim i turskim. U tom smislu Stihovi... su interesantni jer su pohvala maternjemu jeziku na način da ga stavljaju u ravan s tri čuvena orijentalna jezika, pa ga čak njima i pretpostavljaju: U njemu (bosanskom jeziku) su tri lugata, četiri. Ako se stvar sagleda iz perspektive vremena kad je pjesma nastala, a ne samo iz današnje perspektive, poređenje i pretpostavljanje bosanskog orijentalnim jezicima još dobija na značaju, jer su ti jezici na jezičkoj pozornici svijeta bili više cijenjeni nego danas, a naročito su bili cijenjeni u Bosni i Hercegovini, koja je još uvijek bila pod osmanskom vladavinom.S tim u vezi, Humin rad nije uvijek nailazio na bezrezervno odobravanje i Humo je nerijetko nailazio na kritike zbog svoje ideje pisanja na bosanskom i o bosanskom jeziku. Osim toga, njegovo djelovanje bilo je ograničeno na uže područje i jednu sredinu (Hercegovinu), koja je nekako bila manje konzervativna i više prilagodljiva novim idejama. Vidi: I. Kemura, Prva štampana knjig U ovim stihovima Omera Hume kao zanimljive za promišljanje naročito se ističu dvije pojave. I. Budući da su u pjesmi pobrojani orijentalni jezici, valja napomenuti da je ona okrenuta orijentalno-islamskoj tradiciji i da bi ju prije svega trebalo posmatrati u okviru te tradicije, iako je 19. stoljeće, kad je pjesma nastala, bilo vrijeme obilježeno jezičkim nacionalizmom i borbom za jezička prava u Evropi također.Dejvid Kristal, Kembrička enciklopedija jezika. Beograd: NOLIT, 1995, 34 Ta tvrdnja dodatno se može argumentirati činjenicom da je u orijentalno-islamskoj književnoj tradiciji stoljećima prije moguće pronaći stihove sličnog karaktera i sadržaja. Još od 8. stoljeća primjetan je animozitet između arapskog i perzijskog jezika, a zabilježene su i brojne rasprave o vrijednostima i prednostima jednoga nad drugim. To je pogodovalo i nastanku stihova u odbranu maternjeg odnosno kao pokuda stranom jeziku, s obzirom na to da je poezija važila kao medij koji je među Arapima i Irancima najsnažnije djelovao na šire mase, ali i na više krugove društva. Klasična enciklopedijska djela na arapskom jeziku puna su takvih rasprava. S obzirom na to da je to bilo vrijeme snažnog uspona islama, vrlo su bitni u tim raspravama bili argumenti koji se vežu za same izvore islama. Tako enciklopedijska djela bilježe čitav niz apokrifnih predaja vezanih za poslanika Muhammeda o vrijednostima jednog, odnosno drugog jezika, predaja u kojima se govornici jednog jezika etiketiraju kao stanovnici Raja, a govornici drugoga kao stanovnici Pakla. Āzartāš Āzarnūš, Ċāleš miyān-e fārsī wa‘arabī, Našr-e Nei, Teheran: 2006. To navodi na zaključak da su začeci jezičkog nacionalizma bili mnogo prije prisutni na tom području nego u Evropi, gdje se jezički nacionalizam, kao što je već navedeno, u snažnoj mjeri javlja u 18. i 19. stoljeću. Perzijski, koji je dotad bio “vrjedniji” od arapskog, odjednom dolazi u podređeni položaj, iz čega se rađa animozitet spram arapskog. S druge strane, arapski kao jezik vjere i jezik Knjige počinje figurirati kao superiorniji, te drugi jezici dolaze u opasnost od potpune marginalizacije. Takav slijed događaja naročito je smetao Irancima kao jezički i kulturno osviještenom narodu, što je rezultiralo rađanjem pokreta za očuvanje stare tradicije i kulture. Kao vrhunac borbe za isticanje perzijskog kao maternjeg jezika u 10. stoljeću javljaju se stihovi znamenitog iranskog epskog pjesnika Firdusija, koji je nakon što je spjevao svoj veliki ep Šahnamu, izrecitirao sljedeće stihove: :Mnogo sam truda u ovih trideset godina uložio :Kako bih iranstvo ovim perzijskim oživio. Postoji mnoštvo sličnih stihova u klasičnoj perzijskoj književnosti, a vrijedi izdvojiti one čiji je autor u 13. stoljeću bio veliki sufijski pjesnik Dželaluddin Rumi. On pjeva: :Govori perzijski, iako je ljepši arapski; :Ljubav se još na stotinu jezika može kazati. Rumi ovaj stih nije pisao u naletu nacionalnog osjećaja kao što je bio slučaj s Firdusijem, budući da je Mesnevija sufijski spjev, a ne nacionalni ep, ali je zanimljiv i Humi bliži zato što direktno suprotstavlja dva jezika: svoj maternji i u to vrijeme vladajući arapski, dajući potporu perzijskom kao svome maternjem.Ovi su Rumijevi stihovi toliko značajni da bi ga trebalo uvrstiti u preglede historije nauke o jeziku, ali s obzirom na to da ova tema zahtijeva širi pristup i uvrštavanje čitavog niza drugih činjenica - što nije primarni predmet ovoga članka – bolje ju je ostaviti po strani. 6 Rumijevi stihovi bliži su Stihovima zahvale na bosanskom jeziku i zanimljiviji iz perspektive ove teme budući da se u njima pojavljuju naznake ideje višejezičnosti spominjanjem dva jezika konkretno, a u drugom polustihu i “stotinu jezika” općenito. Ideja potpore maternjem jeziku kroz poeziju prisutna je i u turskoj književnosti. Kao dobar primjer može poslužiti znameniti turski pjesnik Fuzuli, jedan od najznačajnijih autora klasične turske divanske poezije.Fuzuli je najveći lirski pjesnik na turskom azeri jeziku, a mnogo je pisao i na arapskom i perzijskom jeziku. O Fuzuliju više vidi: Andrews, Walter G., Ottoman Lyric Poetry: An Anthology, University of Washington Press, Seattle:2006, 235–237; Abdalkādir Karahan, “Fuḍūlī, Muhammad b. Sulayman”, Enciclopaedia of Islam, CD Edition, Brill, Leiden, II: 937a; H. Javadi, K. Burill, “Azerbaijan x. Azeri Literature”, Encyclopaedia Iranica, Online Edition, http://www.iranica.com/articles/azerbaijan-x 7 Fuzuli je pisao na sva tri orijentalna jezika, a svi su govornici turskog jezika ponosni na sljedeći distih: :Najbojli je izraz koji Arapi sroče, :Perzijski je šećer, a turski umijeće. Gornji distih veoma je poznat među govornicima turskog jezika još i danas. Činjenica da Fuzuli spominje tri jezika, a ne više samo dva, bila je znak da polahko izrasta i treći veliki orijentalni jezik na kojem će najveća djela biti ispisana tek u nadolazećim stoljećima. Ovi su stihovi bili snažan poticaj kasnijim autorima, kao i svojevrsno buđenje svijesti o vlastitom nacionalnom identitetu, različitom od identiteta tada kulturno superiornijih naroda. Na svim ovim primjerima lijepo se pokazuje i kako ideja višejezičnosti vremenom sazrijeva i sve više dobija na značaju. Postoji, međutim, jedna bitna razlika između Fuzulijevih i Huminih stihova, a to je činjenica da je Fuzuli svoje stihove potpore turskom jeziku napisao na perzijskom, dakle na stranom, dok je to Humo učinio na svome maternjem, bosanskom jeziku. Dakako, Huminu pjesmu Stihovi zahvale na bosanskom jeziku valja posmatrati u okviru orijentalno-islamske tradicije i tokova o kojima je upravo bilo riječi, te treba naglasiti kako ju je on u tom smislu još više obogatio. Naime, njegovi znameniti prethodnici pisali su o dva ili o tri jezika, dok Humo spominje četiri jezika: on ih sve čitko pobrojava i na kraju izabire svoj maternji. To je značajno istaknuti posebno zbog jezičkog bogatstva i upućenosti u više jezika, što je fenomen snažno gajen i pomno čuvan na prostoru Bosne i Hercegovine kroz minula stoljeća. Baš kao što su Firdusijeva Šahnama u 10. stoljeću i Fuzulijevi stihovi u 15. stoljeću označili buđenje perzijskog, odnosno turskog jezika, Humini Stihovi... nastaju u vrijeme buđenja nacionalne svijesti kod Bošnjaka i okretanja bosanskom jeziku kao mediju za pisanje djela, a sve manje orijentalnim jezicima na kojima se uglavnom stvaralo ranije. Upravo iz tog razloga Humine Stihove... treba posmatrati u okviru orijentalno-islamske tradicije i u vezi s čuvenim stihovima velikih pjesnika iz te tradicije. Budući da se Humo direktno ne poziva ni na jednog od svojih prethodnika, ne može se sa sigurnošću ustvrditi da je neki od ove trojice pjesnika ili možda neko četvrti bio uzor Humi za pisanje ovih stihova, ali je – kao što se vidi – moguće povući paralelu među njima i pratiti razvoj ideje višejezičnosti i njeno sazrijevanje među pripadnicima različitih naroda, sve kroz poeziju. Osim toga, vidi se da je poezija među Bošnjacima i polovinom 19. stoljeća još uvijek bila snažan medij iskazivanja ideja, što je još jedna potvrda oslonjenosti ove pjesme na orijentalno-islamsku tradiciju gdje je poezija stoljećima bila glavni medij za iskazivanje velikih i avangardnih ideja i stavova. Kao takva, ova pjesma dala je i značajan doprinos toj tradiciji, što svakako treba potcrtati. II. Jedan stih u ovoj pjesmi posebno je zanimljiv i preko njega ne treba olahko prijeći. To je posljednji stih pjesme: :Slatka braćo Bošnjaci, hak vam Omer govori. Na prvi se pogled možda i ne čini posebno značajnim jer ostaje izvan okvira osnovne teme pjesme, ali je vrlo bitan zbog specifične upotrebe termina Bošnjac''i u njemu. Ne treba zaboraviti kako je značenje termina ''Bošnjaci u 19. stoljeću – a još i više u njegovoj prvoj polovini – u dobroj mjeri zamagljeno, a najčešće se koristi kao odrednica za ljude koji žive na području Bosne i Hercegovine, bez obzira na religijsku pripadnost, čega su svjedočanstvo mnogobrojni domaći i strani dokumenti iz tog vremena. Ponekad ona referira i na ljude koji žive na području Bosne, naspram onih koji žive u Hercegovini. Međutim, kako se da razumjeti iz same pjesme, ali i iz šireg konteksta i iz današnje perspektive, oslanjajući se na kriterije koje prihvata nauka o jeziku, riječ Bošnjaci u ovoj pjesmi denotira upravo ono što se danas podrazumijeva pod njenim značenjem, to jest nacionalnu pripadnost, a postoje i argumenti za ovu tvrdnju. Naime, najznačajnija odrednica nacionalnog identiteta jedne etničke skupine jeste upravo njen jezik, a iz današnje perspektive posmatrano, osnovna odrednica nacionalnog identiteta Bošnjaka jeste bosanski jezik. Kao što se iz teksta pjesme vidi, bosanski jezik pretpostavljen je arapskom, perzijskom i turskom, što pokazuje da autor, koristeći upravo jezike kao odrednice nacionalnog identiteta, želi istaći različitost Bošnjaka u odnosu na ta tri naroda. Primjera radi, kad govori o susjednim narodima, u svome opusu Humo ih od Bošnjaka odvaja, prije svega, prema religijskoj pripadnosti, a ne prema jezičkom kriteriju. Shodno tome, i u samome tekstu pjesme neizbježno su povezani leksemi Bošnjaci i bosanski. Međutim, kako bih ovo dodatno argumentirao, posegnut ću i za drugim Huminim tekstovima, kako bi stvar bila dovoljno jasna. U knjizi Sehletul-vusulMunir Drkić, Alen Kalajdžija, Omer Hazim Humo: Sehletul-vusul. Grafija i leksika Sehletul-vusula, Muzej Hercegovine, Mostar: 2010. Rukopis djela Sehletul-vusul nalazi se u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu. Vidjeti: Omer Hazim Humo, ‘Ilm-i ḥāl – Sahla alwuṣūl, Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka, Katalog islamskih rukopisa, CD ROM, Sign. 4711, Kat. br. 5807, Vol. 9. zbog njene vjerske tematike vrlo je česta upotreba riječi kao što su: turčin, turkovanje, turska vjera, turkinja i sl. S tim u vezi, samo se nameće pitanje da li to onda znači da je upotreba termina Bošnjaci i Turci u opusu Omera Hume nasumična i slučajna. Odgovor je negativan, i to na osnovu sljedećih argumenata: - Vjerski identitet njegovih recipijenata ne razlikuje se od turskog Zanimljiv je podatak da je u jednom tursko-bosanskom rječniku iz 18. stoljeća od nepoznatog autora turska riječ müsülman (musliman) prevedena riječju turčin, što jasno pokazuje da se pod riječju turčin u bosanskom jeziku i prije 19. stoljeća podrazumijevao vjerski identitet. Vidjeti: Fehim Nametak, Salih Trako, Katalog arapskih, perzijskih, turskih i bosanskih rukopisa iz zbirke Bošnjačkog instituta, Bošnjački institut, Zürich: 1997, str. 377. (i perzijskog i arapskog), te zato Humo ne vidi nikakav problem u upotrebi termina turci, pod kojim podrazumijeva isključivo vjerski identitet muslimana s ovih prostora.Ovdje bi se mogla dovesti u pitanje adekvatnost samog termina turci kao vjerske odrednice. S tim u vezi, ako bismo na termine gledali samo na osnovu njihove etimologije – a ne i svakodnevne upotrebe koja se vremenom često sve više udaljava od etimološkoga značenja – tad bi i sam termin musliman mogao biti doveden u pitanje. Naime, ova riječ vodi porijeklo od arapskoga oblika musalmān posve pogrdnoga značenja, a njome su se od strane arapskih nacionalista u prvim stoljećima islama označavali muslimani nearapskog porijekla. Ta je riječ kasnije imala veoma zanimljiv put kroz više jezika sve dok se konačno u postojećem obliku nije udomaćila u bosanskom. Vidi: Munir Drkić, O etimologiji riječi musliman. Pismo, IV/I, Sarajevo: 2006, 43-53. Mnoštvo je riječi u svim jezicima svijeta koja danas imaju značenja koja nisu baš adekvatna njihovoj etimologiji. Nacionalni identiteti – čije su najznačajnije odrednice jezici – jesu različiti, i upravo je to Humo smatrao potrebnim za naglasiti. Doda li se još i da su na orijentalnim jezicima u najvećoj mjeri pisali preci onih koji se danas nazivaju Bošnjacima (a ne svih onih koji su tada nazivani tim imenom), vidljivo je da termin Bošnjaci u ovoj pjesmi ima “današnje”, a ne “tadašnje” uobičajeno značenje. - Zna se da je Omer Humo porijeklom Mostarac, te da je veći dio života proveo u Konjicu, što znači da je Hercegovac od glave do pete. Bez obzira na tu činjenicu, on kaže “Slatka braćo Bošnjaci”, ne spominjući Hercegovce. Zanimljivo je napomenuti da će nešto kasnije (godine 1910) drugi Hercegovac – Safvet-beg Bašagić svoju doktorsku disertaciju nasloviti Bošnjaci i Hercegovci u islamskoj književnosti. Iz naslova Bašagićeve disertacije vidi se da se termin Hercegovci već bio udomaćio i to što ga Humo nije spomenuo u pjesmi samo po sebi nešto govori. Istina je da je Bašagić živio malo nakon Hume,te da su termini Hercegovina i Hercegovci u njegovo vrijeme dobili i političke konotacije, ali kako bih pokazao da je i Humo istoga bio svjestan, ponovo se vraćam na knjigu Sehletul-vusul. U toj knjizi Humo upotrebljava isti termin kao i Bašagić, dakle Bošnjaci i Hercegovci, i nije zabilježena upotreba termina Bošnjaci bez Hercegovci. To znači da su termini Bošnjaci i Hercegovci geografske odrednice. Upotreba obje riječi zajedno od strane Omera Hume podrazumijeva da Bošnjaci i Hercegovci za njega tek zajedno čine jednu cjelinu i da su pripadali jednome narodu, te da ih on smatra jednim entitetom. Taj narod u pjesmi Stihovi zahvale na bosanskom jeziku Omer Humo naziva Bošnjacima. *** Na osnovu svega navedenog može se izvesti zaključak da termin Bošnjaci u pjesmi Stihovi zahvale na bosanskom jeziku nije upotrijebljen slučajno ili nasumice, već da je Humo duboko bio svjestan značenja tog termina kao i činjenice da se njime obuhvata ono što su drugi, pa i on sam na drugim mjestima, uglavnom nazivali Bošnjacima i Hercegovcima kao geografskim odrednicama. Na taj je način unutar pjesme uspostavljena direktna veza među terminima bosanski jezik i Bošnjaci. Treba naglasiti i to da se filološkom analizom može doći do zaključka da u Huminom opusu, kao i kod još nekih autora, sintagma Bošnjaci i Hercegovci obuhvata jedan entitet i da ima sasvim jasno određeno značenje, a ta sintagma u ovoj pjesmi zamijenjena je riječju Bošnjaci. Vrijedi istaći i to da se ovakva upotreba termina Bošnjaci razlikuje i od ostatka Huminog opusa, ali je to čini samo zanimljivijom. Važno je potcrtati još jednom da ćemo, ako pjesmu sagledamo iz perspektive vremena u kojem je nastala, uvidjeti da je njezin značaj zaista golem, te da taj značaj nije adekvatno prepoznat i naglašen, što je, isto tako, činjenica koja može biti važan podatak u istraživanju nacionalnog identiteta Bošnjaka kroz historiju. BOSNIAN LANGUAGE AND BOSNIAKS IN THE POEM VERSES OF GRATITUDE TO THE BOSNIAN LANGUAGE BY OMER HUMO (Summary) The issue of the term Bosniaks and its specific meaning, as well as the use of the name Bosnian language in the second half of the 19th century is extremely important from the perspective of study of Bosniak identity. The author’s intention, in that sense, is to show that the poem Verses of Gratitude to the Bosnian Language, written by Omer Hazim Humo, may serve as an important contribution to that kind of research. That is why this poem is subjected to philological analysis and the aim of the analysis is to establish a direct relation between the terms Bosnian language and Bosniaks. The poem gives support to the Bosnian language which is confronted with three major Oriental languages. In that way Humo emphasizes language as a distinctive determinant of Bosniak identity compared to the identity of other peoples. It is also noticeable that Humo had predecessors who supported their mother tongue through poetry, and the author considers important those poets who wrote about the Arabic, Persian and Turkish language. It is not, however, possible to determine if any of those authors were Humo’s role models. Finally, the author hints at the specific use of the term Bosniaks in the last verse of the poem. Namely, the term Bosniaks in this poem is used as a determinant of national identity, as is confirmed by a number of examples.